Back to Oz
by NiatheWickedLover
Summary: Sequel to Elphaba Thropp and Me. When Annabella and Marie get a very special visitor, telling them that an enemy has escaped and that their dear friend is missing, they journey back to Oz to rescue their friend. But will they be to late? What will happen to them?
1. It's a Monkey

It had been exactly one year since Elphaba had left. Marie and I were sitting in my room, talking about their memories with Elphaba.

"Remember when you saw us in the park, taking a walk?" I laughed.

"Yeah. Boy, did I get jealous!" Marie almost fell out the bed laughing.

I was quiet for a moment. "I miss Elphaba. I know that she belonged in Oz, but I wish she could have stayed with us."

"We can visit her in Oz anytime we want, once we get the hang of these necklaces," added Marie.

"We can, can't we? We can go outside and practice now." I said with joy.

"Won't we end up in Oz?" Marie asked, confused.

"Not unless we say 'There's no place like Oz'. Besides, we've been inside all day. We need some fresh air." I protested.

Marie gave in. "Alright!" she said as we ran down the stairs. We were outside practicing making the bubbles, when Marie spotted something flying towards us. Marie didn't know what it was.

"Look!" she said to me, pointing at the thing. "What is that?"

"It's a bird." I said.

"No, it's a plane."

"Planes don't fly this close to the ground. It's a –" I was cut off when it landed. "Monkey." I finally said.

"Are you Annabella and Marie?" the monkey asked.

"Yes," I replied slowly.

"Thank goodness," the monkey said. "I was afraid that I had the wrong house. I bring you terrible news from Oz."

"What happened? Is Elphaba alright?" Marie asked frantically.

"I hate to be the barer of bad news, but…" the monkey inhaled. "Morrible escaped from prison." Marie and I gasped. We both knew that Morrible was imprisoned by Glinda. "And not only that, but Miss Elphaba has gone missing. Miss Glinda and Master Fiyero believe that Madame Morrible kidnapped her."

"Oh my goodness!" I exclaimed.

"This is very bad. We have to save her." Marie said, shaking.

"I have been sent by Miss Glinda to get you two girls and return to Oz," the monkey said.

"Okay. But, wait! You know who we are, but we don't know who you are." I said.

"Oh, forgive me. My name is Chistery. I am a personal monkey of Miss Elphaba." Chistery said as he bowed to us.

"It's nice to meet you, Chistery. We will be right back. We have to go write a note to my parents, so they don't worry about us," I called to Chistery as Marie and I ran inside the house. I quickly grabbed a pen and paper from my desk and wrote my parents a note.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Marie and I had to go to Oz. Elphaba was kidnapped by Madame Morrible and Elphaba's monkey, Chistery was sent here to bring us to Oz. We will be back as soon as we can. We'll write (if letters can be sent between the two worlds.) We love you and we will see you soon. Also, please tell Marie's parents where we went._

_Love,_

_Annabella and Marie_

"You think that they will believe the note?" Marie asked.

"After Elphaba came here, I think that they will believe us. They know what kind of person Morrible is. Elphaba coming here made them think that anything is possible." I answered.

I put the letter on my desk. Marie and I ran back downstairs to Chistery. He was waiting for us.

"You two don't happen to have any extra food, do you?" he asked, giving us the puppy-dog eyes.

"Sure!" I said as I ran back into the house. I found some bananas and gave them to Chistery. He ate them very quickly. "Let's go!" he exclaimed.

Marie and I took out our necklaces, which we wear everywhere, even to bed. We never take them off, for fear of losing them. We held hands, rubbed our necklaces and said, "There's no place like Oz."

We felt the bubbles form around us and a few seconds later, we were rising off the ground. We saw our house disappear into a blur and we saw a new setting. We found ourselves in Oz.


	2. More Help

Marie and I looked around, taking in our surroundings. We were in some sort of wooded area. Chistery walked around in circles, trying not to panic.

"Where are we?" Marie asked.

"We are in the Thriftwood woods," answered Chistery, who had just stopped pacing. "It is right outside of Kiamo Ko, where Miss Elphaba's castle is. I believe Miss Glinda is still here."

"What are we waiting for?" I asked. "Come on!"

Marie, Chistery and I ran towards the castle and opened the door. We ran up the stairs and found Glinda crying on her bed. Marie and I knocked on the door. Glinda looked up and a smile appeared on her face.

"Thank Oz you girls are here," she cried as she ran to give us a hug.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

Glinda bit her bottom lip. "Elphie is gone. I was sleeping in my room when I heard a scream coming from Elphie's room. I ran in there and she was gone. The window was open and when I looked out, I saw a Morrible carrying Elphaba over her shoulder. Elphaba looked unconscious."

I let out the air that I didn't realize I was holding. "We'll find her," I told Glinda. "Where do you think Morrible would have taken her?"

"Probably beyond the woods, behind the castle," Glinda answered, calming down. "Morrible has a house there that she doesn't think that anyone knows about."

"We were just in the woods!" Marie exclaimed.

Just then, Fiyero walked into the room. When he saw us, he immediately engulfed us in a hug.

"It's so good to see you girls, again!" he said.

"You too, Fiyero!" Marie and I said together.

"Fiyero, the girls are going to help us look for Elphaba," Glinda announced.

"Great, the more help, the better," Fiyero responded as he released Marie and I.

"We can leave right now," I announced, eager to find Elphaba, before something bad happened to her. Something worse than getting kidnapped by your old school headmistress that tried to take advantage of you.

"There's something else that I probably should tell you," Fiyero said, taking a breath. We all stared at him. "Elphaba is pregnant."

All of our mouths dropped open.

"Fiyero, why didn't you tell me?" questioned Glinda.

"Elphaba wanted to tell you. She was going to tell you, but Morrible had other ideas."

Marie and I started to shake. "Then we need, to go, right now." Marie said.

Fiyero ran out of the room and came back with four brooms. "We'll need these," he said, handed each one of us a broom.

"Why do we need brooms?" Marie questioned.

"These are Elphaba's enchanted flying brooms," Fiyero answered. "They are good for fast travel.

"Thanks! Now, let's go!" Glinda exclaimed.

We all left the castle. Chistery volunteered to stay behind, in case Elphaba escaped and came back here. Glinda didn't want Chistery in the castle by himself, but Chistery insisted. It didn't take a long time to reach the forest. We landed and dismounted our brooms. Marie looked sick. I could tell that she wasn't used to broom travel. We were walking for about ten minutes when we saw a little house. We were all very tired and it was getting late. We thought that we could rest in the house for the night.

Glinda knocked on the door and a young woman answered it. She was about Glinda's age and had dark brown hair. "Hello," she said politely. "Oh my, you all are dirty. Come in and rest for the night," she said as she opened the door for them.

"Thank you," responded Glinda as we all entered the house. It was a little cottage with a small table with a tea setting placed on it. "I'm just getting tea ready," the hostess said. "Boq, dear, come down here, please. We have quests."

"Coming, Nessa!"

"Boq? Nessa?" Glinda asked herself under her breath.

A young man, Boq, came down the stairs, and stopped and stared at us when he saw Glinda.

"Glinda?" he asked.

Glinda smiled. She ran and hugged Boq. Nessa looked shocked. "Glinda? Fiyero?" she asked. She recognized her friends and joined Glinda and Boq's group hug. Fiyero joined in after her. Marie and I stayed where we were. We let the friends catch up until Nessa noticed us.

"Who are these girls?" she asked Glinda.

"This is Annabella and Marie. They met Elphaba one year ago and they came back to help us rescue her."

"Rescue?" asked Nessa.

"Elphaba was kidnapped by Morrible. And she is pregnant. And I'm really worried about her," answered Glinda.

Nessa looked shocked. "Kidnapped? By Morrible?" Glinda nodded. "Oh, no, that's terrible." Nessa buried her face in her hands and began to cry. "If only I was nicer to her," Nessa sobbed. Boq ran over to her and started to comfort her.

"It's not your fault, Nessa." Boq tried to convince her.

"Yes, it is. The last time I saw her, I was yelling at her. You remember. When I casted that spell that made you loose your heart. And she tried to save you. And then I made it seem that she did that to you to be evil," Nessa sobbed even harder. "And then I faked my death and ran here. Then you found me."

"If it makes you feel any better," Fiyero began, "Elphaba faked her death and ran away with me," he said with a smile.

Nessa looked up at him with disbelief. Fiyero nodded and Nessa stopped crying. "I want to help you find my sister," she announced.

"Great! You can help by going back to the castle. Elphaba's monkey, Chistery, is there. Tell him that we sent you go get extra brooms. They are in Elphaba's closet. And also, bring Elphaba's broom. She might need it. And the Grimmerie." Fiyero said in one breath.

Nessa smiled and stood up. "We will all go first thing in the morning. But right now, we all need to get a good night's sleep. It's getting late."

We all went upstairs. The cottage was surprisingly spacious. I didn't go to sleep right away. I stared up at the ceiling in silently thought, Elphaba! Hold on! We're coming! I got the strange feeling that Elphaba knew that we were here and we were going to save her.


	3. We're In

We were traveling for days, and we didn't see any sign of Morrible or Elphaba. I was getting worried about her. Marie and I were both very tired. We wanted to rest.

Then, finally, we reached a big castle on the other side of the forest. "Please tell me that we are here," Marie said sleepily. I had been carrying her for the past two miles. I'm the one who should be sleepy.

There came a piercing scream from inside the castle, followed by a, "Silence, Witch!"

"Yup," said Fiyero, "we're here."

"How are we going to get in unnoticed?" Glinda asked.

"We could look around the castle. Maybe there's another way in. There usually is," I answered.

I led the way around the castle, looking for a back entrance. As we went around the castle, the screams of the person being tortured grew louder.

"Hang on, Elphie, we're coming," I said under my breath.

The voice screamed again. "Please, stop!"

"You Wicked Witch!"

"Please!"

"You repulsion!"

"I have done noth- AHHHHH!"

Fiyero couldn't hold it in any longer. "Elphaba!" he shouted. I immediately put my hand over his mouth.

"Shhhhh! Do you want us all to get captured?!" I asked him, my eyes wide.

Fiyero calmed down. "No. Sorry!" he apologized. He bit his lip, to try and stop himself from crying. He took a deep breath and continued walking.

"Take the Witch back to her cell. Her friends shouldn't be far from here by now," we heard a female voice say.

"Morrible!" exclaimed Glinda. She scrunched up her face like she smelt something bad in the air. "We need to get in there!"

"How?" Marie asked, now fully awake.

"We need to be very careful about this. Did you hear what Morrible said? She knows that we are coming," I stated.

Glinda was about to answer when we heard the castle door open. Three guards stepped out, all three of them with pointy spears. Marie and I recognized them as the guards who tried to capture Elphaba.

"Great! Not this again!" complained Marie.

"You know them?" asked Fiyero.

"Yeah. We kind of knocked them out with frying pans when they tried to capture Elphaba last year. I don't know if we will be able to fight them off without our kitchen utensils," I explained.

"There!" shouted one of the guards. We all turned around. Two of the guards were running towards us.

"Run!" shouted Glinda. We were fast, but the guards were faster. Within thirty seconds, we were pinned to the ground.

"You guys have gotten stronger since the last time we saw each other," said Marie, acting as if they were long-lost friends.

"Take them to Madame Morrible. I'm sure she will be glad to see them," the head guard said.

We were pushed into the castle and into the throne room, where we saw Morrible sitting on a throne, eating grapes.

"Well, I have been expecting you, Miss Glinda and Master Fiyero," she said coldly as she plopped another grape into her mouth. She stopped when she saw Marie and I. She straightened and her eyes widened. Her mouth opened and closed a few times before any words came out. "The Prophesy Princesses," she muttered under her breath.

"What do you mean you were expecting us? I ought to… Wait, what did you call them?" Glinda asked, as she struggled against the guard holding her.

"Surely you have heard of the prophecy princesses? The ones that will come back and rule Oz."

"You must be joking! We're not princesses," Marie said, mixed with sarcasm and disbelief.

"Check to see if they have the royal birth marks," Morrible ordered. The guards that were holding us realized us to see if we had a royal birthmark. They told us to pull up our pant legs, and sure enough, Marie and I both had star birthmarks on the back of our legs. Marie and I had known each other since we were in kindergarten. We had never realized that we had identical birthmarks in the same places.

Morrible was shocked. Her expression quickly turned cold. "Lock them all in the dungeon!" she ordered the guards.

When we got down to the dungeon, I whispered to Marie, "Plan B?"

"Are you serious?" she asked me.

"Do we have another option?"

She thought for a moment. "No, I guess we don't."

Marie inhaled. She then let out a terrifyingly loud scream. The guard that was holding her let go and covered his ears. While she was still screaming, she kicked the guard that was holding me. He let go of me and collapsed on the floor in pain. Marie and I ran to the guards who were holding Glinda and Fiyero. They held up their spears.

"Really? Do we really have to do this? You know that we are going to kick both your butts," I yelled at them.

"Don't make us bring out the frying pans!" warned Marie.

"Honestly, if you want someone thrown in the dungeon, you have to do it yourself," Morrible said as she ran down the stairs. She began to chant a spell. Marie and I felt ourselves growing weak. We began to relax. Then, we realized what was happening and we snapped out of it.

"OH…NO…YOU…DON'T!" we said together as we pushed an invisible force towards her. Morrible fell backwards from the blow and landed on her rear end. The guards that were holding Glinda and Fiyero also felt the full blow. Morrible looked even madder than before. We ran to her.

"Now, you are going to tell us where Elphaba is, and you're going to tell us now," Marie demanded.

"Never!" retorted Morrible.

"Okay, have it your way." Morrible tried to get up, but I was quicker (and younger) than she was. I quickly hit her pressure points and she fell limp again.

"You're powerless. You're guards have received their healthy portion of getting-their-butts-kicked-by-two-14-year-old-girl s, so you might as well tell us where she is."

"She's in the cell down the hall," chocked Morrible.

"Thank you," I said, real politely. Glinda, Fiyero, Marie and I ran down the hall. As we turned the corner, I heard Morrible say, "I'm not done with you brats yet!"


	4. Prison Break

All four of us were running down the long, dark hallway, determined to get to Elphaba. We reached the end of the hallway and turned right. There were two guards outside of a cell. I couldn't get a good look at the person in the cell, but it looked like a woman. That was good enough for me.

"How are we going to get past those guys?" asked Fiyero.

"Live bait?" asked Marie.

I'm really sick of her sarcasm. "No! This is not The Lion King!"

"It worked, didn't it?" Marie retorted.

I exhaled. "We need another plan."

"I'll distract them! You guys bust out Elphie!" said Glinda.

Glinda walked up to the two guards and started to flirt with them. I thought that I was going to be sick. They were surprisingly good looking, for evil guards. And the guards were buying it. While Glinda distracted them with her beauty, Fiyero, Marie and I walked right past them. That was really easy. Now the hard part; getting Elphaba out of her cell.

"Elphie?" I whispered through the bars.

No answer.

"Elphie?" I said a little louder.

Still no answer.

Elphaba was lying on the floor, with her back to us. I hoped she was in some sort of deep sleep, rather than what really seemed more legit.

"Remember what happened just now when we were fighting Morrible?"  
asked Marie.

I nodded.

"Maybe we can do the same thing again, only this time to break the bars?"

I smiled. That actually seemed like a good idea. I looked over my shoulder. Glinda was still flirting with the brainless guards, but I knew that she wouldn't be able to do that forever. Marie and I held hands and tried to summon our magical powers again. It was a little harder this time, but I felt a small spark growing inside of me. It grew and grew until it busted out of us.

Marie and I flew backwards. The good news was that the bars were broken. The bad news was the guards stopped flirting with Glinda and were fully aware of what was going on. Fiyero ran in to his wife. He began to shake her.

"Elphaba! Fae! Wake up, please, wake up!" Elphaba's body was limp. Fiyero began to sob. I went over to them and laid my hands on Elphaba. I began to concentrate, and a few seconds later, Elphaba woke up. She looked deeply confused.

"W-W-What happened?" she asked as she tried to sit up.

"I have healing powers," I said under my breath.

Elphaba looked at me and a smile appeared on her face. "Bella, Marie! You guys are here!"

"We came to rescue you," said Marie as she came closer to us.

"I have healing powers," I repeated, still in shock.

"Elphaba, listen. I know that you just woke up, but I need to ask you something. Have you ever heard of the prophecy princesses?" Fiyero asked.

"Yes, Fiyero. And if you had paid any attention in Dr. Dillamond's class, you would, too!" Elphaba responded.

"Well?" asked Fiyero, waiting for an answer.

"The Prophesy Princesses are two girls that are rumored to have been sent away when their parents were killed. It is said that they have unbelievable magical abilities and that they would one day return to rule over Oz," Elphaba recited. "Why do you ask?"

Fiyero slyly pointed over to Marie and me. Elphaba's mouth dropped. "Oh. My. Oz!" she exclaimed. "You think it's them?" she asked.

"They have the royal birthmark," answered Fiyero.

Elphaba stared at us for a very long time. Then she sat up. "We should probably leave while we still have the chance," she smiled as we helped her up. As soon as she stood, she clutched her stomach and almost fell over. Fiyero's eyes widened. We had forgotten that Elphaba was pregnant. "We need to get her to a doctor, right away," Marie said.

We helped Elphaba out of the cell and down the hall. Then we saw Glinda struggling against the guards. We had forgotten about Glinda. We were being very forgetful today.

"Um, guys! A little help here! Please!" begged Glinda.

Elphaba tried to gather her strength, but passed out a few seconds later. Fiyero tried to attend to his wife, so it was up to Marie and me. We had to find someway to get Glinda away from the guards and get out of here without running into Morrible at the same time. It was Marie's turn to discover her special power. She took a few steps forward and began to concentrate on Glinda. A few seconds later, Glinda disappeared in a puff of pink smoke. Then, Marie came over to us and said, "Hold on to me!" We all grabbed onto Marie. Fiyero was holding Elphaba in his arms. Marie closed her eyes and said something under her breath. The guards began charging at us. Hurry, Marie! I begged. Then, we disappeared from the castle and found ourselves outside, with Glinda.

Glinda looked at us in shock. Then she noticed who Fiyero was holding in his arms. "Is…she…?" she asked, on the verge of tears.

"No, she's alive. But barely. We need to get back to Nessa and Boq's cottage. And fast!" I said as I grabbed the brooms and we all took off.

Morrible came running out of the castle. She began chanting something! Our brooms began to descend from the sky. I realized that Morrible was pulling our brooms back down. But I would have none of that. I tried with all my strength to break the magical hold. But it was too strong for me to do all by myself. I looked over at Marie! She was also trying. She looked over at me and shook her head. It was hopeless.

Elphaba's eyes fluttered open and she realized what was happening. She chanted a spell under her breath and we felt our brooms break free of the gravity spell and we were flying again.

Morrible stamped her foot and cried out to us, "I will find you!"

"Doubt it!" I called back. I knew that she would eventually find us, capture us, and probably kill us, but right now, we had more important things to worry about. To make sure that Elphaba and her baby were safe.


	5. A Lot To Learn

We were flying for what seemed like hours. Elphaba was fast asleep on Fiyero's broom. It amazed me how she was able to sleep and fly at the same time. We finally arrived back at Nessa and Boq's cottage. We knocked on the door and Boq answered it. He looked relieved to see us.

"You're back!" he smiled. His smile vanished when he saw Elphaba in Fiyero's arms.

"Is she…?" asked Boq.

"No, she's just sleeping. But she needs medical help," Fiyero said as he walked inside.

Nessa was in the kitchen, making tea. The brooms they were told to get were leaning against the door. Nessa looked up from her tea and smiled.

"We're so glad you're back!" she explained. Her eyes fell on Elphaba.

"Fabala!" she said as she led Fiyero to the couch. "What are we going to do?" she asked.

"Bella has healing powers!" Marie chimed in.

"That I just learned I had less than twenty-four hours ago," I responded.

"It's our only choice," said Glinda, appearing at my side.

I took a deep breath and walked over to Elphaba. I placed my hand over her stomach and felt the baby move.

"Well, the good news is that the baby is alive," I announced. I heard everyone in the room begin to breathe again.

"But we're not out of the woods yet," I said as I laid my hands on Elphaba, like I did before. I focused on healing her and within a few seconds, Elphaba opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Thank you," she muttered. She tried to sit up, but I pushed her back down.

"You need your rest," I told her.

She looked at me. "You look exhausted. You should… Nessa?" she stopped and looked at her sister. Nessa stepped closer and Elphaba sat up. Nessa smiled. "Hi, Fabala!"

"Oh, Nessie!" exclaimed Elphaba as she hugged her little sister.

Nessa and Elphaba were embracing for a long time. Elphaba finally let go and gasped in pain. That got our attention.

"Elphie, what is it?" asked Glinda.

"It hurts! It hurts! Make it stop!" cried Elphaba.

"They were whipping her at the castle," remembered Marie.

"Bella!" cried Boq.

Hearing my name called, I woke up from the nap I was hopping to take. _These healing powers are going to kill me_, I thought. I held Elphaba's hand and she stopped crying. She looked up at me and bit back her tears. I examined her back. I gently put my hand on Elphaba's back and she screamed as if I had slapped her.

"Sorry!" I apologized.

"I don't know what to do. I can't touch her back without hurting her," I said to everyone in the room.

"Try this," Glinda said as she handed me a book.

"The Grimmarie?" asked Marie. We had both seen Wicked about 15 times.

"Try reading the healing spell," suggested Glinda.

I looked at the book. It was written in English, but the words didn't make any sense. I tried to pronounce the words. I moved my hands as I casted the spell, as I had seen Elphaba do many times. Then, magical swirls of pink sparkly dust surrounded Elphaba and I as I continued chanting.

I felt the energy leave me as I continued the healing spell. When I stopped, the whip marks on Elphaba's back were completely healed. I began to get a massive headache. Elphaba smiled and looked at me. A concern look came over her face.

"We shouldn't let Bella do anymore spells for a while. She looks pale," Elphaba said.

I gave her a weak smile. I sank into the nearest chair and fell asleep. I felt myself being lifted off the chair, probably by Fiyero, and a few minutes later, I was in a bed. We all had a long day today, and we were just getting started.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up, feeling much better. I looked over and saw that Marie was awake, too. She looked at me and smiled. Be both got out of bed and tiptoed down the stairs. When we got downstairs, we heard Elphaba, Fiyero, Glinda, Boq and Nessa talking about us.

"What are we going to do about Bella and Marie?" asked Elphaba

"We are going to have to tell them the truth," said Fiyero.

"They are too young to rule all of Oz all by themselves," reasoned Nessa.

"It's a big responsibility. They are two young girls. They just discovered their powers," said Boq.

"They need help. First, they need to learn how to control their powers," Glinda added.

"I can teach them how to read from the Grimmerie," offered Elphaba.

"Fae, you need to heal first," said Fiyero, taking his wife's hand.

"Fiyero, you were there when Bella healed me with the Grimmerie. I feel fine. She helped me, twice, and I need to help her," Elphaba responded.

"Alright. If you're sure you're up to it," Fiyero gave in.

"I am! Now, if you will all excuse me, I have to get 'their highnesses' ready for their first lesson in magic," Elphaba said as she stood up.

Marie and I giggled. We liked the idea of being called 'their highnesses'. Everyone looked up at us and smiled. They could tell that we were eavesdropping. Elphaba chuckled. "Well, they're up."

Marie and I ran down the stairs.

"We're ready for our first lesson," smiled Marie. I nodded in agreement.

"First, you might want to change out of your nightgowns," said Elphaba, trying not to laugh.  
Marie and I looked down. We totally forgot that we were still in our night ware. We ran back upstairs to change. We had a lot to learn.


	6. Lessons

Our first lesson began the next morning. Elphaba came into our rooms and turned on the lights.

"Good morning!" she said to us. Marie and I sat up in our beds, blinded by the light.

"What time is it?" asked Marie.

"Six thirty," Elphaba answered casually as she opened the windows. Marie pulled the blankets over her head. I did the same. It was still early and we were still tired. Saving lives is very hard work.

"Do we have to get up now?" I asked through my half closed mouth.

Then the strangest thing happened. I heard Elphaba's voice in my mind. _Bella, Marie,_ _It's time to get up now_, she said.

My eyes popped open. I looked at her. She was starring at me with a smile on her face. _You're talking to me_, I thought

_Yes_

_And I can hear you?_

_Yes_

_You mouth isn't moving, and you're talking… to me!_

Elphaba laughed. _Yes._

Marie sat up and joined in on the conversation. _Does anyone else find this weird?_

_I do!_ I thought.

Elphaba laughed out loud. Marie and I sighed and got out of bed. Elphaba followed us out the room.

Downstairs, Nessa and Boq were waiting for us with breakfast. There were pancakes, berries, and tea. Marie and I looked at the food. We had never seen so much food in one place before. And we were hungry.

We sat at the table, and Elphaba communicated with us via thoughts.

_So, how did you girls sleep last night?_ she thought as she looked at us.

_Can we please have a normal conversation?_ asked Marie as she attacked the berry bowl.

_You girls need all of the practice you can get,_ Elphaba calmly stated.

_She's right. We need a lot of practice. I still can't get over the fact that we are princesses and that we have to rule Oz,_ I said as I looked at Marie.

_Fine! I guess I can get used to it_, Marie gave in.

"Are we having a funny face contest?" asked Boq as he sat down at the table. He filled his cheeks with air and closed his eyes. This caused Marie and I to laugh.

Elphaba rolled her eyes and laughed. "No, Boq, but when we do, you will be the first person to know."

Boq smiled, even though he knew that Elphaba was just joking.

Glinda and Nessa appeared, in their nightgowns, at the dinner table. They were still half asleep. Glinda said 'good morning' to us in the middle of a yawn, which made it sound more like, "Wood worwing."

Marie and I didn't need a lesson in table manors from Elphaba. We were used to going to fancy restaurant parties and special gatherings. We just needed to learn how to use and control our powers before we can become the Princesses of Oz. Elphaba began the first lesson without even telling us. She looked at a carton of milk on the shelf. She concentrated on it for a little while, and soon, the milk carton began to levitate off the ground. Marie and I sat there, flabbergasted. Elphaba smiled as the milk came closer to her and it poured itself onto her bowl of fruit. She smiled as the spoon lifted itself up and placed it into the bowl. Marie and I were stunned.

"Now you try it," Elphaba suggested. That was the first thing she said to us (using her words) this morning. Marie went first. But instead of levitating the milk, she made it explode. That woke Glinda and Nessa up. The milk exploded all over Elphaba. Elphaba sat there shocked and covered with milk. Glinda was not afraid to laugh. She almost fell out of her chair. Nessa and I, on the other hand, quietly giggled from our seats. Marie looked scared, as if she thought that Elphaba would kill her. But instead, Elphaba began to laugh.

"Sorry," Marie apologized as she handed Elphaba a towel.

"It's perfectly alright," Elphaba said as she wiped her face. "Practice makes perfect."

Elphaba got up from the table and retrieved the Grimmerie from her bag. She opened it up to a fashion spell.

"Now, this spell is for quick clothes changes," she said as she showed us the spell. Marie and I studied it. Glinda came up behind us and looked over our shoulders. She smiled and preformed the spell. Her nightgown was replaced with a pink dress that went just past her knees. Elphaba smiled and sighed. Glinda squealed and ran back upstairs.

It was my turn. I recited the spell and my nightgown was replaced with a light blue t-shirt and jeans.

Marie tried the spell. She changed into a yellow dress.

Marie and I looked at Elphaba, waiting for her to do the spell. Elphaba shook her head. She was already wearing her black dress.

Glinda then decided to play a joke on Elphaba. She pointed at Elphaba and muttered the spell under her breath. In a poof of pink smoke, Elphaba let out a small scream. When the smoke cleared, Elphaba was wearing a hot pink dress with lots of sparkles. Her mouth dropped open and she turned around to see Glinda laughing.

"Glinda!" Elphaba shouted at the laughing blonde.

"Sorry, Elphie! I couldn't help it!" Glinda said.

Elphaba looked down at the dress and smiled. I was beginning to think that she really liked it. Elphaba wore the dress for the rest of the day.

* * *

About three months after we rescued Elphaba, her baby pump was beginning to show. Marie and I were mastering our last spells. We had to teach ourselves because Elphaba was getting cranky and hormonal. We thought that it would be best if she got extra rest. Marie and I were getting pretty good. Glinda would sometimes appear in our room to help us, but other than that, we were really good.

"What will happen to us, when we become princesses?" asked Marie.

"I don't know? We will probably have to stay here. This is our real home after all," I answered.

"I know, but we have our families and friends back home. We were there our whole lives."

I thought for a moment. "We have to find a way to tell them. We are adopted after all."

"But how did we get there? What happened to our real parents?"

Marie's questions were getting very annoying. I mean, I had the same questions, but I wasn't going to ask them all at once.

"We'll just have to go with the flow," I said as I practiced the levitation spell from the Grimmerie.

I didn't know what was going to happen. I wasn't even sure that I wanted to be a princess. Sure, it's every little girl's dream to be one, but it's a lot of work. I wasn't sure what would happen back in New York with our parents. How would they explain our absences at school? There was so much to do, and not enough time.


	7. Nightmares

The next morning, Marie and I snuck out of bed. We were going to go downstairs early. We were passing Elphaba and Fiyero's room when we heard Elphaba scream. We ran in, not even bothering to knock.

Elphaba was sitting up, rocking in Fiyero's arms.

"What happened? Are you alright?" we asked as we ran into the room and jumped into the bed.

"It's her… she's back… I can feel it!" Elphaba said, shaking.

Fiyero was rubbing her back, trying to get her to relax.

"Who's back?" asked Fiyero.

"Morrible. She's here. She found us!" Elphaba said with tears in her eyes. "We're no longer safe here," she said as she placed her hand o her not-so-flat-anymore stomach.

"Fae, listen. We are going to be safe. We won't let anything happen to you or to our baby." Marie and I nodded in agreement.

Elphaba started to calm down. Within five minutes, she was sleeping peacefully again. Marie and I slowly backed out of the room, waved good-bye to Fiyero and closed the door behind us. We wanted to protect Elphaba and the baby, but there was only so much that we could do.

* * *

Marie and I began to sneak downstairs. We were hungry and wanted something to eat. I got out the bread and jam. Marie looked out the window.

"Uh… Bella?" she said slowly. "You…um… might wanna come and see this."

I went over to the window. My mouth dropped open. Morrible was coming straight for our house. Marie and I ran back upstairs and went into Elphaba's room. Fiyero was still sitting up, awake.

"Fiyero," I whispered. "We need you! Now!"

Fiyero slowly got up, trying not to wake Elphaba. But Elphaba woke up.

"Yero…?" she asked sleepily.

"Go back to sleep, Fae. I'll be right back," he said as he kissed Elphaba.

"What is it?" he asked as he closed the door.

"Elphaba was right. Morrible is here," Marie panicked.

Fiyero took a deep breath. "Okay, you girls go back downstairs and try to prevent Morrible from coming in here. I'm going to get Glinda, Nessa and Boq. We can't wake up Elphaba," Fiyero said as he ran into the other rooms.

Marie and I started to hyperventilate. Our worst nightmare was coming true.

"Okay! Just calm down and think! What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Look through the Grimmerie and find a spell to keep the door shut!" Marie answered.

"Yes! The Grimmerie!" Maybe Marie was useful in a crisis after all.

We ran back into Elphaba's room. She was still sleeping. Marie and I quickly and quietly tiptoed into the room and to get the Grimmerie. We accidently stepped on a loose floorboard and Elphaba woke up. _Oh snap!_  
"W-What are you girls doing?" she asked, squinting to see us in the darkness.

"Um… we are…" Marie said, trying to think of an excuse.

"Getting in some extra practice," I said, which was not exactly lying. This was practice… of some sorts.

"And we were hoping that we could use the Grimmerie," said Marie, smiling, though I doubt that Elphaba saw it. It was really dark.

"Um…okay. You girls may use the Grimmerie. Would you like me to help you?" asked Elphaba as she got out of the bed. Marie and I ran to her.

"No, no, no! We got it. You need your rest. It's still really early," said Marie and she pushed Elphaba back into the bed. There was a banging sound at the door. _Ten more seconds, please Morrible, ten more seconds._

"What was that?" Elphaba asked as she allowed Marie to push her back into the bed.

"The wind," I said casually as I searched for the right spell.

"That was not the wind," said Elphaba. She sounded very worried.

The pounding continued. Elphaba clutched the blankets like it was the only thing she had left in life.

"She here!" Elphaba screamed.

"Bella, you might want to find a calming down spell first," Marie said as she held Elphaba's hand. Marie quiet yelp told me that Elphaba was squeezing her hand really tight.

"Okay. You just… continue what ever you're doing. I'm going downstairs to see about the door," I said as I ran downstairs.

I could tell that Marie didn't appreciate me leaving her with a scared, pregnant and very hormonal Elphaba, but I had to go. I ran downstairs and started to chant the spell.

"A tay um tay a, A tay um tay a, A tay um tay a…" I must have said the spell about 15 times, and nothing happened.

I began to worry. Maybe I wasn't pronouncing it correctly. I didn't have time to think. I had to find a way to block the door. It was falling off its hinges. I ran to the door and pushed to keep it closed. I leaned against it, looking for another spell. Upstairs, I heard Elphaba struggling with Marie to get out of the bed.

"I need to go help her!" Elphaba screamed, probably right in Marie's ear.

"You can't! It's too dangerous! Bella is fine!"

"But…she…needs…help!" Elphaba was trying to get up, but Marie was very strong.

"Elphaba! No! Stay up there! I'm fine!" I called up to her. Glinda and Nessa came running down the stairs and helped me block the door. It took all three of us to hold the door.

I was panicking. Morrible was at the door, Elphaba was right, and I didn't know how long our three little bodies could hold this big door. I began to vibrate like a cell phone. I began to breathe hard. I lost control of my powers and sent a sonic wave through the door. I heard Morrible and the guards with her scream. Glinda, Nessa and I carefully peeked out the window and saw all of them fly backwards. Morrible was knocked into a tree and lost conscienceness. Glinda quickly grabbed the Grimmerie from my hands and muttered a spell to transport Morrible back to her castle. She turned the page and muttered another spell.

"What was the second spell for?" Nessa asked, still shaken from the events that just happened.

"It was to make her forget everything that just happened. What she was doing and where we are,"

"Thank you!" I said as I hugged Glinda.

Just then, Elphaba came running down the stairs, with Marie trying to pull her back. I could tell that Marie wanted to turn me into grape juice.

"Next time," she said to me, "you're staying behind."

I let a small chuckle escape my mouth. Marie gave me a death look. I immediately stopped laughing. We all looked at Elphaba. She was a very pale green and looked half asleep.

"What's happening?" she asked in a monotone.

"You're having a bad dream, Elphie," Glinda said soothingly. "Go back to bed and everything will be fine." She took Elphaba's arm and led her back up the stairs.

_I wish you were right, Glinda_, I thought. _I wish this was a dream and I could wake up right now._


	8. Tunnels

A few hours later, Marie and I were sitting at the table eating breakfast. Glinda, Nessa, Boq and Fiyero were also there. No one spoke of the events that happened that morning. We were all silently trying to come up with what we were going to tell Elphaba.

Elphaba came down the stairs a few minutes later. She looked tired, but her green skin was back to its normal color. I hoped that was a good sign.

"I had the strangest dream last night," she said as she sat down at the table. "Morrible was here and she tried to capture us."

Marie chocked on her food. I put my head on the table.

"That…wasn't… a dream, was it?" Elphaba asked, her voice shaking.

I felt really stupid for making it that obvious.

"It was a dream," I quickly recovered. "Marie and I… just had the same dream." I hoped that I didn't sound like I was lying.

Elphaba looked confused. "How could we all have the same dream?"  
"Great minds think alike?" Marie asked, which earned her a kick in her leg under the table.

Fiyero got up. "Maybe you should go lie down some more. You don't look so good." Elphaba gave him her best death glare.

"Fiyero, I'm fine! But I know what happened this morning wasn't a dream." I groaned.

"We need to leave. It's no longer safe for us here." Elphaba said as she got up from the table.

"Elphie, we can't leave. Where are we going to go?" Glinda asked, taking Elphaba's arm.

"Somewhere where Morrible would never think of looking for us."

"But, where?" asked Nessa.

Elphaba looked at Marie and me. We knew exactly where she was going with this.

"Okay, suppose we take you back to our world, and by some miracle, all of this works out fine. Then what are we going to do?" asked Marie.

"Figure out a way to get rid of Morrible for good." Elphaba said.

"This is never going to work!" I exclaimed. "We could… we could…" I didn't have a better idea.

"Ugabu," said Fiyero. We all looked at him.

"Uga what?" asked Nessa.

"Ugabu. My family has a castle there. We will all be safe there, for now."

I smiled. "That's a perfect idea!

"How many castles do you have?" asked Elphaba.

"A lot! We have someplace that we can stay all over Oz," Fiyero answered.

"Great! We can leave right after breakfast," claimed Nessa as she finished her toast.

"How are we going to get there? I'm sure Morrible has all of Oz looking for us," said Glinda.

"I know just what to do," said Nessa as she walked away. She lifted up a trap door in the floor. "Boq and I built these secret tunnels. Once we get a safe distance away from here, we can walk the rest of the way to Uga…Uga… where Fiyero's castle is."

* * *

We left right after breakfast. Elphaba wouldn't eat anything.

"Yero, I'm not hungry," Elphaba complained as Fiyero tried to get her to eat.

"Elphie, you need to eat something. It will take us a long time to get to the castle and I'm not sure when we will be able to have our next meal."

"I can't keep anything down. I can't eat right now."

There was a banging sound at the door.

"Open this door! In the name of Oz!" it was a man's voice. I recognized him as the guard that was torturing Elphaba.

"You know what!? I've had just about enough of you guys trying to kill us!" Marie called at the door. The banging continued.

"We need to go! Now!" yelled Glinda as she wrapped up Elphaba's breakfast in a sac.

Elphaba was breathing hard and looked like she was going to faint. Fiyero picked up his wife and carried her to the trap door. We all climbed down into the ground and shut the door behind us. We heard the door break down and heard the guards' feet stomping into the house.

"Where did they go?"

"Find them!"

"Check upstairs!"

We were all huddled together. We didn't move a muscle until we were sure that the guards were gone. Once we were sure that they went back to Morrible to tell her that we escaped, we started to walk through the tunnel. It was very dark.

"Elphaba, do you know a light spell?" Marie asked.

Elphaba groaned.

"I don't think that she should be doing any magic right now," I said as I pulled out the Grimmerie. It was pitch black and I was trying to find a spell to help us. When I flipped through the pages, the book suddenly lit up. We all squinted and turned our heads away.

"I found the light spell!" I announced to everyone. I began chanting and soon, there was a little ball of fire in my hands. I held up my hand to lead the way. We were walking for about then minutes when…

"Shhh!" said Elphaba.

"What is it? Do you hear something?" I asked as I turned around.

Elphaba turned around. She placed her hands on the ground. "They're in the tunnel!" she said, as her eyes got wider.

We ran through the tunnels until we reached a dead end.

"Great! Just great! This is exactly what we need right now!" wined Marie.

"Marie, read this!" I said as I threw the Grimmerie into her hands.

Marie looked at the page.

"I meant OUT LOUD!" I shouted as I stood beside her. We walked closer to where the loud sounds of the guards were coming from.

"What are you girls doing?" Elphaba asked as she stepped closer to us.

"Stand back. I don't sure if this is going to work, but it should," I said, hoping that she didn't sense the apprehensiveness in my voice. I could tell that she did, but she didn't say anything.

The guards eventually caught up to us.

"There they are!" one of them shouted.

"Don't come any closer!" Marie and I shouted in unison.

"And what's gonna stop us?" the same guard asked. _Oh, he is asking for it_, I thought.

"Please let this work," Marie muttered under her breath and we began chanting the spells.


	9. It's Time

Marie and I were chanting for about thirty seconds. Nothing was happening. Tears were streaming down my eyes. Marie and I collapsed into the ground, exhausted. Fiyero pulled us back.

"It's okay," he comforted as he stroked my hair. "You girls did your best!"

Elphaba stepped forward. "Elphie, no!" Glinda screamed. Elphaba was breathing hard. She raised her hands and began chanting a different spell. The guards fell to the ground ten seconds later.

"What did you…?" Nessa started.

"They're asleep," Elphaba confessed. "But not for long. We need to find a way out of here." As soon as she finished her sentence, she fainted. Fiyero went over to her and scooped her into his arms. "And fast," he added.

We all looked around franticly. There was no way out. Marie looked up. I could tell that she had an idea. She grabbed the Grimmerie and flipped through the pages. We heard a groan from the other side of the tunnel. The guards were beginning to wake up. I tried my best to remain calm. Marie began chanting. Then, a hole appeared above us.

"Grab onto me!" Marie commanded.

"They're getting away!" screamed one of the guards.

We all grabbed Marie and we felt our feet leaving the floor. It was slow, since Marie was doing this all by herself. We rose a few inches and stopped. Marie was sweating. She couldn't do this all by herself. I held her hand to give her more power. We both focused on levitating everyone. We rose higher and faster until we were at the surface. The hole closed up under us, leaving the guards trapped inside.

"You girls really need to stop saving us," Glinda said in a playful tone.

I weakly smiled at her. I felt very tired. I felt my body grow weak. And that's the last thing I remembered.

* * *

When I woke up, Marie and I were in beds. I squinted against the light to get a better look at my surroundings. It looked like a master bedroom. Elphaba was sitting in a chair in between our two beds. I looked over at her. She smiled at me and stood up.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she placed the back of her hand on my forehead.

"W-What happened?" I asked.

"You saved us. You saved me," she answered. She sounded great. She wasn't pale and she looked like she had gotten a lot of rest. Marie woke up.

"I had the worst dream ever!" she exclaimed. "Morrible found us and we had to hide in a trap door and I did a levitation spell and…" her voice trailed off when she realized that it wasn't a dream. Elphaba went over to comfort Marie, who was crying. I have never seen Marie cry before. She must have been really traumatized.

"Thank you! We are both fine," Elphaba said calmly as she placed her hand on her stomach. Marie and I smiled. We were both really excited for Elphaba's baby to be born.

* * *

Months passed. Elphaba was in her last month of pregnancy. She was tired and cranky, but she tried not to show it. She spent most of the time in bed, reading. She didn't eat a lot. Fiyero was getting worried.

"Elphaba, you need to eat something. You haven't eaten in three days."  
"Fiyero, do you see how big I am? I can't eat anything!" Elphaba said in an annoyed tone. It wasn't the first time today that Fiyero had tried to get Elphaba to eat.

"Elphaba, I think that you should – "

"Yero," Elphaba interrupted, holding up her hand to silence him. "I'm not hungry! Now will you please stop treating me like a child?" she said as she struggled to get up and left the room.

Fiyero sighed and put his head on the table.

"It's not personal. Women get like that sometimes. My dad, or my adoptive dad, is a doctor. He delivers babies. I've seen everything from name calling to women kicking their husbands out of the room, literally!" I said, trying to make him feel better. He gave me a tiny smile.

"You really think so?" he asked doubtfully.

"Yeah! Just wait. In a few minutes, she is going to want you to never leave her side," I said smiling.

"Bella, Marie, can you girls please come up here?" Elphaba called from upstairs.

Marie and I left Fiyero alone at the table and went to see Elphaba. When we came into the room, Elphaba was propped up on three pillows. She looked exhausted, but still managed a small smile when Marie and I came into the room.

"Is…Fiyero…mad at me?" she asked us as she sat on the bed on either side of her.

"Why could he be mad at you?" asked Marie.

"I didn't mean to yell at him. It's these stupid hormones," Elphaba said, tears filling her eyes.

Marie and I hugged Elphaba. "It's not your fault. I explained to him that some women can get a little…cranky sometimes," I told Elphaba. She seemed to feel better. Then, her smile vanished. Elphaba started to shake and she bit her bottom lip.

"Elphaba, what is it?" I asked, concern filled my voice.

When Elphaba didn't answer, I slowly slid my hands down the sheets. I realized what was happening. Elphaba's water broke. A few moments later, she let out a violent scream. She was in labor. Fiyero, Nessa, Glinda and Boq ran into the room.

"Is she…?" Glinda asked, pointing at Elphaba.

"Yes, she is. But it's going to be a few hours. Maybe even a day," I answered.

Elphaba was on her side, breathing hard because of the contraction. Fiyero ran to her and held her hand.

"Is there anything we can do for her pain?" he asked.

"Um… I don't think so," I responded, appearing next to Elphaba and feeling her stomach. Elphaba's breathing returned to normal.

"How long do we have?" asked Marie.

"A long time. Elphaba, you can get up and eat, use the restroom, walk around a little, but nothing to strenuous or that uses up a lot of energy. You probably won't even have the baby today," I said, patting her arm.

"I am a little hungry," Elphaba confessed. I have never seen Fiyero look happier before. He helped Elphaba out of bed and led her downstairs.

* * *

A few hours past, and Elphaba had two contractions. She was growing impatient.

"When will this baby be born?" she asked me as she lay down on the couch.

I felt her stomach. "Maybe within the next few hours. Then, we'll –" I was interrupted by another contraction. Fiyero peeked his head in the room. _Everything's fine. It's not time yet,_ I mouthed to him. He nodded and left. Elphaba was on her side again. She found it easier to deal with the pain. I felt her stomach again.

"Maybe it's better if we go up to the bedroom to stay there until its time," I said as she calmed down. Elphaba nodded and I helped her up the stairs. I helped her into the bed, felt her stomach again and checked her dilation.

"You're almost fully dilated," I announced to her. Elphaba smiled. She leaned back on the pillows and closed her eyes. I left the room to let her sleep. I went downstairs to look for Fiyero. I found him sitting with everyone else at the table.

"Elphaba is almost fully dilated. She should give birth at her next contraction," I announced to everyone. Relief swept over their faces.

"How is she?" asked Nessa, munching on an apple.

"She's asleep. She will need all of her strength."

"We didn't even get a midwife," Fiyero remembered. His eyes filled with worry. "What are we going to do?"

"Bella, didn't you say your dad is a doctor?" asked Glinda.

"Yes, but – "

"Do you know how to deliver a baby?"

I opened and closed my mouth several times before I answered her. "Y-Yes, I do, b-but…but I can't deliver a baby! Do I look like a certified doctor?"

"Annabella, you're our only hope," Fiyero said. I was sure that if I said no, he would start sobbing.

"Okay, I will do my best," I gave in. I was met with a hug from Fiyero.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" came a scream from upstairs. The final contraction.

"Fiyero!" called Elphaba.

"It's time," I said, gently pulling away from Fiyero.

"I'm going to be a father," Fiyero repeated to himself as we all ran up the stairs and into Elphaba's room.


	10. The Birth

When we got into the room, Elphaba was on her side, screaming. The sheets were tangled around her. She was breathing hard and didn't seem to notice that we were crowded around her.

I rubbed Elphaba's back, trying to calm her down.

"Elphaba," I whispered, "It's time."

"Now?" she asked, shocked.

I nodded. Elphaba tried her best to calm down and sit up, but when that pain hit again, she slumped down again.

"Okay, Elphie, this is it! PUSH!" I encouraged. Elphaba began to push. Fiyero and Glinda were holding her hands. Nessa was helping me by holding the towels. Marie was flipping through the Grimmerie, trying to find a spell that would help. We were getting very good with using the Grimmerie.

Elphaba screamed. "Keep going, Elphaba. I see a head," I told her as I stood there, in a football stance, waiting for Elphaba's baby to be born. I saw the head, than the shoulders, than the legs, and finally, the baby was out. I quickly handed the baby to Nessa, who tried the baby off.

"AHHHHH!" Elphaba screamed again.

"Why is she still screaming?" asked Fiyero.

"I don't know. I…" My eyes widened. "Oh my goodness!"

"What? What is it?" asked Marie as she put the Grimmerie down, giving up on finding a spell.

Elphaba took a few deep breaths and pushed again. I saw another head, shoulders and legs. Another baby came out. Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief and her body went limp. Nessa got another towel and cleaned the baby off. She wrapped both of the babies in pink blankets. Elphaba had given birth to twin girls.

"You did it, Elphie!" exclaimed Glinda. Elphaba didn't respond. "Elphie?" Glinda asked again, gently poking Elphaba's arm. Elphaba face was expressionless. Fiyero burst into tears. I went over to Elphaba and felt for a pulse. I was searching, but found nothing. I lowered my head. Elphaba was gone. I held her hand. I began to mutter unconsciously mutter a spell under my breath. Then, yellow swirls of sparkly dust began to spin around Elphaba. Everyone stepped back. I continued to hold on tight to Elphaba's hand and chanting the spell. A few seconds later, I felt a pulse.

"She's alive!" I announced. Everyone cheered. Elphaba opened her eyes slowly and looked around confused.

"W-What just happened?" she asked.

"You and Fiyero are the proud parents of twin girls," Nessa said as she held the babies in her arms. I went over to her and took one and gave it to Fiyero. Nessa gave the other one to Elphaba. Fiyero and Elphaba's faces beamed with delight as the looked at their little faces. I collapsed into the nearest chair. I was exhausted. I tried not to show it, knowing that Elphaba was the one who really should be tired. I stood up, and tried to regain composure. Elphaba looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Bella, are you okay?" she asked.

And that's when I collapsed.

* * *

I had a vision. Marie and I were in some sort of castle. We were wearing tiaras. We must be princesses. Just then, a trumpet blew and a guard announced, "Miss Elphaba Tigelaar and Master Fiyero Tigelaar of the Vinkus." The big, golden doors opened and Elphaba and Fiyero walked in. Fiyero was wearing a green uniform with gold trimming. Elphaba was wearing a dark purple dress that went down to the floor. She was holding it up with one hand so she could walk without tripping over it, and her other hand was holding Fiyero's arm. Her long hair was cascading down her back. Two small children, who I guessed were Elphaba's twins, walked behind in behind them. They were wearing matching light blue dresses. They looked like they were about two years old. Marie and stood up. Elphaba and Fiyero smiled and bowed to us. Marie and I curtsied back to them. The girls ran up to us and gave us a hug.

"It's so good to see you again!" Marie said to them.

"You both have gotten so tall!" I exclaimed.

The girls giggled and ran back to their parents.

The vision grew blurry and ended.

* * *

When I woke up, I was back in my room in the present day castle. The last thing I remembered was Elphaba giving birth. I tried to sit up, but my head was throbbing. There was a knock at the door and Glinda walked in. She was carrying a tray with tea and a bowl of soup. She set it down on the tray next to me.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she sat on the bed next to me.

"Okay, I guess. How long was I out?" I asked.

"About two hours," Glinda answered, feeling my forehead.

"Is Elphaba okay?" I asked.

"She's fine. As soon as you are feeling better, she wants to see you."

I tried to get up. Glinda pushed me back down. "I said when you are feeling better!"

"I am feeling better. Much better," I said as I struggled against her. Glinda was stronger than I thought she would be.

"Please, Glinda! I feel fine! I want to go see Elphaba!" I said, pushing myself out of the bed. I felt very dizzy, but tried not to show it. If I showed any signs that I wasn't feeling 100%, Glinda would pick me up and put a spell on me until I was fully recovered.

I went into Elphaba's room. She was sitting up, with three pillows behind her. She was twirling her long, black hair around her finger. She looked up. She smiled when she saw me and motioned for me to sit on the bed next to her. Her two children were asleep in cribs next to the bed.

"What happened to you earlier today?" she asked as she took my hand.

"I had a vision of the future. It was about two years from now. Marie and I were in a castle. I guess people found out that we were the princesses. You and Fiyero were in it. The twins were in it two!" I explained, glancing over at the girls. "What are their names?"

Elphaba smiled. "Alexandra and Juliana."

"Those are beautiful names!" I said as I smiled back at Elphaba.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Elphaba.

"Well," I began, "I didn't want to tell you this earlier because I knew that you would be upset. We don't know where Morrible is. The only option that I can think of to keep you and your family safe without always being on the run all the time is for Marie and I to assume our duties as the…" I paused before continuing, "Princesses of Oz."

"I don't want to put any unnecessary pressure on you or Marie. Are you sure you are ready for it?" Elphaba asked.

"I don't know if I'm ready for it or not," I confessed. "But, I'll do what I have to keep you safe. I can make sure that nothing bad happens to you." I said, taking Elphaba's hand. Elphaba started to cry.

"What's wrong," I asked, gently wiping away the tears from her face.

Elphaba took a deep breath. "I… we… you shouldn't have to worry about keeping me safe. I don't want to be a burden to you."

"It will be alright. You're not a burden."

"You've been using you powers to save me. You're always tired after performing healing spells. You're fainting. You look like you haven't had any rest in days."

"It's not a problem."

"Yes, it is! I haven't done one thing for you since you came here. All I have been doing is…is…" Elphaba started to sob.

"Elphie," I started, "You're not a burden. You can't help the events that have happened to you. It's okay to feel weak once in a while."  
"I was supposed to teach you how to use the Grimmerie!"

"And you have! You have been teaching Marie and I how to be strong. You have no idea how grateful Marie and I are to you. You don't have to hide how you really feel inside. Marie and I are here for you. You also have Fiyero, Glinda, Nessa and Boq. We can clear your name and tell the people of Oz the truth about you." I smiled, hoping my pep talk worked. Elphaba stopped crying and looked at me. She seemed to be scanning my eyes for any sign of doubt.

"Thank you!" she said as she pulled me in for a hug. I didn't know what the future had in store for us, but I knew what I had to do. Marie and I must become Princesses of Oz.


	11. The Announcement

The next morning, I was getting dressed when Elphaba came into the room. She was still wearing her dark purple silk nightgown. She looked at me with curious eyes.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" she asked me, stepping into the room.

I nodded. "I talked to Marie yesterday. She said that she also thought that it was time."

Elphaba looked like she didn't believe me. "If you not ready for this, you don't have to go through with this."

"I'm ready. And so is Marie," I said.

Elphaba gave me a hug. Deep down, I knew that she could tell that I wasn't ready, but she didn't argue anymore. We were off to the Emerald City to claim what was rightfully ours.

* * *

We rode in a carriage. It was very small for seven people; Elphaba, Fiyero, Glinda, Nessa, Boq, Marie and I, not to mention Alexandra and Juliana. It took about an hour to get to the center of the city. We paid the driver and walked into the castle. As soon as we were inside, I recognized this castle as the castle from my vision. Marie and I looked upwards. It was a very big castle, but it looked even bigger from the inside. Two guards came up to us.

"Please state your business," they told us.

"We have come to claim the throne to Oz. We are the Prophesy Princesses," I told them, not knowing the proper term for the princesses.

The guards looked at us in shock.

"They do look about the right age," one of them said.

"There's only one way to find out. Follow us please!" the other one said as he turned around and started to walk down the hall.

We followed them into a big room. There were paintings of all of the past rulers of Oz. Marie and I looked around. We looked at the most recent looking painting.

"Queen Mariella, King Audrus and their daughters, Annabella and Marie," I read out loud. It was a painting of a tall woman, who looked about 35 years old, wearing a yellow dress that puffed out at the waist. The man, King Audrus looked about 40 years old. He had a dark brown beard and wore an emerald green coat. I looked closely at the babies that the King and Queen were holding. They did sort of look like Marie and I.

In the center of the room, there were two tiaras. Both of them were pink with purple jewels.

"The magical tiaras," the guard said. "They were enchanted by the King and Queen before their deaths. They are said to glow when they are placed on their daughter's heads." The guard gingerly removed the crowns from the display cases. Marie and I walked up to him and he placed the tiaras on our leads.

A few seconds later, I felt my feet leave the ground. I looked over at Marie. She was also levitating. We began to twirl around. I looked down and saw my t-shirt and jeans turn into a pink, frilly dress. White gloves appeared on my hands and I was wearing golden flats. My hair was released out of its ponytail and fell down my back. I felt my feet return to solid ground. I looked at Marie. She was wearing a light purple frilly dress that looked like mine. She was also wearing golden flats and white gloves. Her hair was down her back with a slight curl at the end.

I gasped in surprise. It was true! We are princesses. I hugged Marie.

"It's true!" I heard one of the guards say. They immediately fell on their knees.

"You girls look amazing!" Elphaba said as she blinked her eyes a few times. I guess the light was almost blinding.

The guards stood up. As soon as they saw Elphaba, they gently pushed us behind them and pointed their spears at her.

"You!" they snarled.

They advanced at Elphaba and grabbed her. They turned her hands behind her back and pushed her to her knees in front of us. Elphaba let out a shriek of pain.

"What are you doing here, Witch?!" they yelled at her.

Elphaba was too busy crying to answer them.

"No, no, no, no, it's okay," Marie told them. "She came here with us."

The guards let Elphaba go. "Our apologies," they apologized to Elphaba as they let her go and helped her to her feet. They bowed to us and left the room, closing the door behind them. Marie and I ran to Elphaba.

"Are you alright?" we asked her.

"I'll be fine," she answered, brushing dust off of her dress. She smiled at us. "I'm so proud of you girls." Tears were filling Elphaba's eyes.

We had a group hug and walked out of the room together. We walked down the hall. I stopped when I saw the golden doors from my vision. I grabbed Elphaba and Marie's arms and pulled them towards the doors. I gently pushed them open. There was a golden carpet leading up to two pink thrones.

"We have been waiting your return, Your Highnesses," a small voice said from behind us.

Marie and I turned around. A young girl, no older than we were, was standing there. She was wearing a maid's uniform.

"Please allow me to introduce myself," she said as she curtsied to us. "My name is Anne. I will be your personal maid. Is there anything you would like me to do?"

I looked at Marie and smiled. "We would like to announce to all of Oz that we have returned." I told her.

Anne nodded. "As you wish," she said as she left.

* * *

The day of the announcement came too quickly. Marie and I put on her dresses. We wore our white gloves and golden flat shoes. I had major butterflies in my stomach. Anne came in a few minutes later.

"Are you almost ready, Your Highnesses?" she asked Marie and I as we were fixing our hair.

We turned around to face her. "We're ready!" I announced to her.

Anne smiled and led us to the balcony where we would be making our speech. Elphaba was there, waiting for us. She walked up to us and held our hands. "You girls will do just fine!" she reassured us.

"Citizens of Oz!" I heard the announcer say. It was starting. "You may have heard rumors that the Prophesy Princess have returned to claim Oz. We are here to tell you that those rumors are true!" The crowd cheered. "So, without further adieu, I present to you your new princesses, Annabella and Marie!" The crowd cheered as Marie and I walked into the balcony. We were greeted with adoring cheers from the Ozians. I took a deep breath before beginning the speech.

"Hello…fellow Ozians! Marie and I are thrilled to be your princesses!" The crowd cheered even louder. "Now, I'm sure all of you have heard of the Wicked Witch of the West." The crowd was dead silent. I took a deep breath. "But we are here to set the records straight." I motioned for Elphaba to come forward. She looked at me as if I were crazy. Elphaba gave in and came forward. The crowd gasped. Elphaba was standing there as straight as a log. I could tell that she was holding her breath.

"Now, we are not asking you to love her and accept her right away, but we are asking that you listen to her and hear her out," Marie said as I gently pushed Elphaba forward. Elphaba cleared her throat and spoke.

"Um…hello," she said nervously. She looked back at Marie and I. We nodded and she continued. "I know that some rumors have been spread about me. I want to set the records straight. When I was in collage, I got an invitation to see the Wizard. When I got there, he asked me to preform a levitation spell on one of his monkeys. I performed the spell successfully and I found out that the Wizard used me. I ran away with the Grimmerie and the Wizard spread rumors about me so that he could maintain control over the Animals of Oz. And that's my story," Elphaba said as she quietly stepped back. The crowd was silent until someone spoke.

"She's telling the truth!" a man in the crowd said.

Elphaba, Marie and I looked down and couldn't believe our eyes. The man who spoke up was none other than the ex-Wonderful Wizard of Oz.


	12. Used and Kidnapped

Elphaba bit her lip. Rage filled her eyes. She looked stunned. She covered her mouth with her hand and ran off.

"Elphaba!" I called after her. Marie and I exchanged nervous glances. The Wizard had returned. We both knew why Elphaba was upset and we ran after her. We found her collapsed on the floor crying.

"He's…back! Why? How? When did he…" Elphaba cried. Marie and I were kneeling next to her.

"Elphaba, it's okay! We're not going to let anything bad happen to you," I said as I rubbed her back.

"Wait, did you hear what he said? He said that he was telling the truth," added Marie.

Elphaba looked up. She smiled and I could see the hope in her eyes. "Should we go talk to him?" she asked us.

"I think that we should. It might be good for you," I said as I helped Elphaba to her feet. Elphaba wiped her face and followed us. Anne appeared in the hallway.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, looking back and forth from Elphaba to me.

"Yes, everything is fine. We would like to speak with the man who spoke up today," Marie said.

Anne nodded and ran down the hallway. A few minutes later, guards appeared with the Wizard. He had dark gray hair and was wearing a grey jacket and grey pants. There was a long, awkward silence. The guards got the picture that we wanted them to leave, so they did. It was only Marie, Elphaba, the Wizard and I.

"So…you're the Wizard?" Marie asked shyly, not knowing how to break the silence.

"Well, yes, I guess you could say that," the Wizard responded dryly.

Elphaba still was in shock. I would be to, if I saw the man who labeled me for life.

"It's good to see you, Elphaba," the Wizard addressed Elphaba.

Elphaba looked up and nodded. It was very clear that she didn't want to talk to him.

"Is there… um… someplace else we can talk?" Elphaba asked us.

"Sure!" Marie and I said in unison as we led them into a room that looked like someone's private study. Elphaba and the Wizard walked in and Marie started to close the door behind them, when Elphaba said that she wanted us to stay with her. We smiled and agreed. Marie and I sat down next to Elphaba and the Wizard sat across from us. We all waited for the Wizard to start talking.

"I suppose you are all wondering how I got back here," the Wizard finally said.

"That would be useful," Elphaba hissed. We could tell she was trying her best not to 'fly off the handle'.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I have no idea how I returned to Oz. I was in my house when it was picked up by a tornado and…"

"Wait! Did you say tornado?" Marie and I gasped.

"Why, yes. It was a tornado. Why?" asked the Wizard.

Marie looked like she was going to faint. I leaned back in my chair. Elphaba and the Wizard looked very confused.

"What's wrong?" asked Elphaba.

"The tornado… it…um… well, you see it… Oh never mind!" I couldn't bring myself to tell Elphaba that Morrible was still trying to kill her. It would upset her too much.

"Tell me! Please!" begged Elphaba.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" the Wizard interjected.

Morrible, I mouthed to him. He turned pale. I turned to Elphaba. "It's Morrible. She created a cyclone to bring the Wizard back here."

"Why would see do that?" Elphaba also turned a pale-green.

"She might want to – " I was interrupted by the Wizard falling off of his chair. Marie, Elphaba and I stood up and stepped back. When the Wizard stood up again, his eyes were a bright red and he looked ready to kill.

"Kill… the Wicked Witch of the West!" he snarled as he pulled out a knife and stepped closer to Elphaba.

"Maybe that's why," Marie said, pointing at the sharp weapon in the Wizard's hands.

"I knew he couldn't be trusted!" exclaimed Elphaba.

"I don't think he's doing this consciously. Or does he always have bright red eyes?" I asked.

"I don't think anyone has bright red eyes," Marie panicked.

"Wickedness must be punished!" the Wizard cried, almost as if he were singing it. He grabbed Elphaba and was about to do the unthinkable, when Marie punched him in the face. The Wizard released Elphaba and dropped to the floor. A few minutes later, he opened his eyes. They were back to their normal dark brown color.

"What…what just happened?" he asked.

"Morrible is controlling you. You almost killed Elphaba," I said.

"Why does my jaw hurt so much?" the Wizard asked, rubbing the place where Marie hit him.

"Oh, that! Marie punched you in the face," I said casually.

"Yeah, sorry about that!" Marie apologized. She stepped towards the Wizard and gently touched his cheek.

"Elphaba, please forgive me! I should have known Morrible would try something like this," he said, reaching for Elphaba's hand. Elphaba pulled away. I wouldn't have wanted to hold hands with a man who tried to kill me, either.

"There's only one thing we can do now," I said.

"What?" Marie, Elphaba and the Wizard all said in unison.

"We are going to have to find and capture Morrible," I announced as I got up to leave.

* * *

"Hunting for Morrible will not be easy. She's probably staying on the down low to avoid being captured. We're probably never going to find her," Marie said at dinner that night.

"You're going to hunt for _who_?" asked Glinda.

"Morrible. She brought the Wizard here to use him to try and kill Elphaba. This woman is crossing the line."

"Maybe we should sent the guards," Nessa advised.

"This is my fight. I'll go!' announced Elphaba.

I almost chocked on my food. "Elphaba, you can't go! If you do, you will be playing right into Morrible's hands."

"I have caused enough trouble to you girls as it is. I have to do this."

"What are you going to do? Turn yourself in and have her kill you?" asked Glinda. Elphaba didn't respond.

"Oh no, you don't! Not on my watch! Elphaba, you are not going anywhere that dangerous woman!" Fiyero interjected. He took Elphaba's hand and said, more gently this time, "Fae, I can't let you go!" Elphaba leaned against her husband's chest. "Yero, I'll be fine."

Fiyero gave in, even though it was clear that he thought that Elphaba was losing it. "Okay! But you need to promise me that you will be careful!"

"I will," she responded with a kiss.

* * *

That night, Marie and I were sleeping peacefully. All of a sudden, we heard the window open.

"Elphie, it's to cold to open the windows," I said sleepily, because I though that Elphaba was opening the windows. Boy, was I wrong.

"Elphie, the windows…" I muttered, half asleep. I woke up with a start when I heard Marie scream.

"Shut up, you brat!" I heard a familiar voice say. I squinted in the darkness. It was Morrible.

"Bella!" Marie screamed. I ran to the door to get Elphaba and Fiyero, but when the door opened, the Wizard was standing there. His eyes were bright red again. I was hyperventilating. I heard a slap and turned around. Morrible had slapped Marie. I was getting very angry. I turned to face the Wizard again. I pushed past him and ran out the room.

"Don't just stand there! Get the girl!" I heard Morrible scream at him. I was running to Elphaba's room. The Wizard was very fast for a man his age. I began pounding on Elphaba and Fiyero's door.

"Elphie! Fiyero! Help!" I screamed. I was about to say something else, when the Wizard grabbed me from behind.

"Let me go this instant!" I screamed in his ear, but he didn't seem to hear me.

The Wizard swung me over his shoulder and began to carry me back to the room. I saw Elphaba and Fiyero open the door and their mouths dropped open when they saw what was happening.

"It's Morrible!" I shouted.

They ran to catch up to us. I was struggling to get out of the Wizard's iron grasp. The Wizard turned around. I looked one final time at Elphaba and Fiyero. He snapped his fingers and we were gone in a puff of grey smoke.


	13. Rescued

When the smoke cleared, I saw that Marie and I were in a jail cell. Our hands and feet were bound with a rope. It seemed that the more I struggled, the tighter the ropes became.

"Struggling is pointless!" I heard a voice say. I looked up and saw Morrible standing over us in the cell.

"What do you want with us?" spat Marie.

"I don't want you! I want the green girl!" Morrible shouted at us as if it were obvious.

"Do you know what would happen if word got out that she was alive?" She obviously didn't hear the speech that Marie and I gave. "There would be chaos. Pure chaos!"

"Untie us this instant!" I commanded her. This was one of the perks of being a princess, telling people what to do.

"And if I don't?" she asked dryly.

I narrowed my eyes at her. She immediately flew backwards and landed against the wall. Marie and I laughed.

"That will happen!" Marie said in between laughs.

Morrible got up and smacked us across the face. I guess I would have deserved that, if I were with anyone but Morrible.

I began to breath hard. "Let's see how you like this!" Morrible hissed as she whispered something into my ear. I immediately fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

I had a dream that night that I will never forget. It was like a vision of what was happening to Elphaba. She was sitting on her bed, being comforted by Glinda, Fiyero, Nessa and Boq.

"This is all my fault!" she sobbed.

"Elphaba, don't blame yourself!" cooed Nessa.

"It is my fault. Who knows what horrible thing that fish is doing to them?"

"Fae," Fiyero said gently, "we will find them. The guards are looking all over Oz for them. They will be okay!"

Elphaba didn't stop crying. She only cried harder. I have seen Elphaba cry before, but now she looked like a complete wreck. Suddenly, Elphaba stood up, composed herself and announced to everyone, "I am going to find them."

"Fabala, no!" protested Nessa. "I can't let you do that! It's not safe!"

"Nessa, I need to fix this! I can't let those girls suffer for the mess that I caused!"

Nessa gave up. She looked at her sister with innocent eyes. Elphaba looked into her sister's eyes and allowed some tears to escape her eyes. She gave her sister a quick hug, grabbed her hat and broom and left them there.

The scene changed. Elphaba was sitting in a dungeon cell, similar to mine. She was dirty, had scars on her arms and legs, and a cut on her left cheek. Then, the door opened, and Morrible came in. She smiled as she looked down at weak and vulnerable Elphaba.

"Where are your little heroes how?" she asked in a patronizing voice.

Elphaba gasped for air. "They're gone! You'll never find them!"

"It's not them that I wanted. Now that I have you, I couldn't care less where those girls are."

Elphaba's eyes widened. "What do you want with me?"

A guard came in. Elphaba eyed the whip he was holding. It all happened so fast. One second, the guard is raising the whip, and the next, Elphaba is on the ground, again. I opened my mouth to shout, but no words came out. I couldn't speak. Elphaba was trying not to let the pain get to her, but once the whip made contact with her back for the second time, she let out a violent cry of pain. The smile that Morrible was wearing made me want to slap her into last week.

Then the vision ended and I woke up.

* * *

I woke up with a start. I could tell that my scream had scared Marie. I looked at her, tears filled my eyes.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Elphaba is coming to rescue us," I said,

"And that's bad because…?" Marie asked, confused.

"Morrible is going to capture her and torture her. We can't let that happen." I began to struggle to undo the ropes, which were surprisingly loose. We're they always this loose? I didn't dwell on that question, and instead, helped Marie undo her ropes. As soon as I was done freeing her, we began to think of a way out of here. I was coming up with a foolproof (At least, I thought it was foolproof) idea when there came a piercing scream from upstairs. I would recognize that scream anywhere.

"Elphaba!" I called.

I heard her grunting as the guards dragged her down the stairs. They threw her into the cell with us. As soon as we saw her, Marie and I engulfed her in a big hug, but immediately released her when we heard her silently yelp in pain. She looked up at us and managed to give us a little smile.

"Elphie, you came!" I said slowly, taking it all in.

"It's my fault that you are…" she started.

"No! It's not your fault! None of this is your fault!" I protested. It probably was, but I was trying to make her feel better. I hoped it was working.

Elphaba pushed her hair behind her ears. She was beginning to calm down. Just as we were about to have a sentimental moment, Morrible entered, with the guard with the whip behind her. This time, she had two extra guards. One went to me and the other went to Marie.

"This is your chance, girls. Join me, and no harm will come to Elphaba. If you don't," she gestured to the guard with the whip, "I think you know what will happen."

Marie and I didn't waste a second. "We will never join you!" we spat at her.

"As you wish!" She nodded at the guard and he began to whip Elphaba. I felt her pain every time that whip made contact with her back. I felt so bad for her. Elphaba gave us a look that said, _Go!_ Go? Go where? Elphaba threw her head back in pain. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop! Stop hurting her!" I yelled at the guards. I tried to run to her, but the guard blocked me.

"Come with me and we will stop," Morrible said as the guard gave Elphaba the fifth whip. Tears began to sting in my eyes. I couldn't look at Elphaba being tortured for something that we would or wouldn't do. I began to have a state down with Morrible, trying to focus my powers.

"Magic won't work in here, girlie!" She addressed me. I snarled at her. Then, I heard footsteps. They came from a person wearing high heals. There is only one person in all of Oz who would wear high heals anywhere. Elphaba was on her eighth whip. I could tell that she was slipping. I pushed past the guard, who seemed to have thought that I would have stop fighting him after a while, and ran to Elphaba. I looked into her eyes and saw the pain. Just before the whip made contact with her for the ninth time, I grabbed the whip, which gave me a very bad bruise, and snatched it away from the guard.

"I. Said. Stop!" I said through clenched teeth. The guard looked at me in shock, pulled back his hand and struck me to the ground. I just laid there, to weak and tired to get up.

Just in time, Glinda appeared, in her blue bubble dress. All the guards turned around. They were obviously more afraid of Glinda than Morrible. And they should be.

"And what… may I ask… is going on here?" Glinda said, trying not to show how panicked she was.

I slowly looked up. When Glinda saw me, Marie and Elphaba, she let her rage get the best of her. She unleashed her powers and the guards collapsed onto the cold, dirty ground. She knelt in front of Elphaba can cupped her face in her hands.

"Elphie?" Glinda asked. Elphaba looked into Glinda's eyes. Glinda saw the pain in Elphaba's eyes, and gently pulled Elphaba in for a hug. Marie and I stood up. The weirdest thing happened. I felt like someone else was inside my body. I began to speak in a weird voice.

"Marybeth Morrible, as Princesses of Oz, we herby banish you to the outskirts of Oz. You are never to return to Oz, nor are you to ever use anyone to try and harm us, or anyone else," Marie and I both said in unison. There was a blinding light and when it died down, Morrible and the guards were gone. Marie and I snapped back into reality and ran to Elphaba. Slowly, Elphaba began to sit up. We all gasped when we looked at her. All of her bruises were gone and all of her cuts were healed.

"Wha-what just happened?" she asked as she tried to focus her eyes on us.

I let out a Galinda like squeal and hugged Elphaba. I was so relieved that she was all right.

"Where are Alexandra and Juliana?" she asked, looking around for her children.

"They're back at the palace with Nessa," Glinda answered, taking Elphaba's hand and helping her to stand up. Elphaba wobbled a bit, but she soon recovered and slowly walked out of the jail. When we got outside, Glinda conjured up a bubble that was big enough for all of us, and we were off.


	14. Trying to Hard

Back at the castle, Nessa was sitting on the couch, watching the sleeping twins. When we opened the door, Nessa stood up and ran to us. She engulfed Elphaba in a big hug, and let go almost immediately when she heard Elphaba hiss in pain.  
"Sorry!" Nessa apologized as she released her sister. Elphaba weakly smiled. She looked at Elphaba's back and almost screamed when she saw the whip mark through a rip in her dress on Elphaba's back. I guess not all of her wounds fully healed.

"What did they do to you?" Nessa asked.

Elphaba sighed. "Nothing," she said, trying not to worry her sister.

"Elphie, someone needs to look at that!" Glinda said. She turned her glance to me. I knew exactly what Glinda was thinking. I took a deep breath and led Elphaba to the couch. I began to chant the healing spell, which I have said so many times, it is engraved in my brain. Halfway through the spell, I fainted.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in my room. There was an ice pack on my forehead.

"Elphaba!" I screamed, not realizing that she was sitting right next to me. Elphaba stood up and felt my forehead.

"No more healing spells for you. For a long time," Elphaba said with a slight smile.

"What time is it?" I asked her.

"About two in the morning."

"Two in the…?! Elphaba, you need to get some sleep!" I pleaded with her.

Elphaba yawned. She immediately covered her mouth and laughed. She turned away to leave, but I called her back.

"Wait!" I called after her. Elphaba returned and sat on the bed next to me. It was dark, but there was enough light for me to notice some cuts and bruises on her arm. I inhaled deeply and began to chant the healing spell.

"No! Stop!" Elphaba shouted, but I ignored her. I continued chanting. Elphaba was trying to get me to stop, but to no avail. I chanted and chanted until the spell was done. I looked at her arms. They were fully healed. Sweat was running down my forehead. I knew that I shouldn't have done that.

"You… need… rest," I managed to say before collapsing down on the pillows.

I felt Elphaba stroking my hair. "I'm fine," she whispered.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up very restless. I had no memory of the events of the night before. I tried to sit up, but a sudden perk of pain in my stomach forced me back down. I tried to sit up again, more slowly. This time, I didn't feel pain when I was sitting upright, so I decided to get out of bed. Big mistake. As soon as I put all of my weight on my feet, I fell to the floor. I wasn't in pain, just weak. Very, very weak. I have never felt this weak before. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. After a few attempts, I managed to sit up. I felt extremely dizzy and nauseous. I struggled to stand. I managed to walk down the stairs without fainting. When I reached the breakfast table, I no longer felt ill. I sat down at the breakfast table and placed a forkful of eggs in my mouth. Nessa, Glinda and Marie were all sitting at the table.

"What happened to you last night?" asked Nessa.

"Better yet, what happened to you this morning? We heard a thump upstairs."

"I fainted. I don't know why."

Elphaba and Fiyero came down the stairs together. Elphaba was wearing a dark purple robe and Fiyero was wearing a green robe. Elphaba sat down next to me. I didn't look at her. I don't know why. Elphaba gently grabbed my hand and I looked up at her. Her dark brown eyes were full of love and worry.

"I'm sorry!" I said as I broke down in her arms.

"It's alright!" she said as she rocked me. "You're magic is still developing. It will take some time."

I stopped crying. I was trying to hard. I just had to be patient.

* * *

We returned to the Emerald City castle that afternoon. Anne met us at the door. She was grinning from ear to ear. We walked into the castle.

"Welcome back!" Anne greeted us. We smiled weakly at her. She got the message that we were tired and wanted to rest. Marie and I went into our rooms and took a long nap.

When we woke up, it was about two in the afternoon. It was a warm day. Marie and I decided that we were going to sneak out of the castle and went into the field behind the castle. While we were walking there, we saw that Fiyero and Elphaba had the same idea. We knew that it wasn't nice to eavesdrop, but we couldn't resist what they were saying.

"I'm worried, Yero."

"Why?"

"I know that Morrible is gone and she is never going to bother us anymore, but the girls are so young."

"What you talking about, Elphie?"

"They can't to this all by themselves. Bella can't perform a healing spell without fainting."

Well, it's not I fainted every time, I thought to myself.

"Fae, the girls will be fine. They have you!" Fiyero said, following up with a kiss.

"But – "

"You can still teach them how to use the Grimmerie."

"I – "

"Doesn't that sound okay?"

Elphaba paused before answering. "Y-Yes. I believe that sounds reasonable." She leaned forward and kissed Fiyero passionately. Marie and I started to giggle. We saw Elphaba and Fiyero turn around. We stopped laughing and looked at the ground. Elphaba turned a darker shade of green.

"Um... how much did you girls hear… and see?" she asked.

"Not a lot," Marie said, trying to hide a giggle.

Fiyero laughed. He helped Elphaba to her feet and they walked over to us. Elphaba silently said a spell under her breath and the next thing we knew, Marie and I were flying in the air.

"Not. Funny. Elphaba!" I shouted.

"That's what you get for spying on us!" Elphaba called back.

"We weren't spying on you. We were just going to go for a walk and we saw you," I defended myself.

Elphaba looked skeptical. But, she let us down. I didn't realize that I was holding my breath until my feet were back on the ground.

"Okay, I guess we deserved that," Marie admitted. Elphaba and Fiyero laughed. We walked back to the castle, arm in arm, singing the whole way.


	15. Reunited

It had been one year since Marie and I banished Morrible. We didn't hear anything about her since. That was a good sign. Elphaba had taught us every spell from the Grimmerie. Alexandra and Juliana were growing up nicely. I was now able to perform healing spell without fainting, much to Elphaba's relief. Marie and I were slowly becoming the rulers of Oz. It's every girl's dream to become a princess, but they don't know how hard it is. Especially since Marie and I have never been princesses before. Marie and I were barely sleeping. Elphaba began to notice this and she became worried about us. She wanted to help us, but we tried to tell her that the Ozians might not be as accepting.

"Well, they still kind of consider her you a… um… Wicked Witch," Glinda said slowly, choosing her words carefully so she wouldn't upset Elphaba.

"They need help!" Elphaba protested. "We need to help them!"

"Elphaba, Glinda is right," Fiyero said, gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Glinda, remember when I said that I didn't want you to clear my name?" Elphaba asked, addressing Glinda.

Glinda nodded.

"I take it back," Elphaba said, standing up.

Glinda seemed to understand what Elphaba was saying. Everyone seemed to forget that we were in the room until Marie cleared her throat.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Glinda… For Good… don't you remember?" I whispered in her ear.

"Oh, right! Didn't we already do that?" Marie remembered.

"We did, but we were interrupted," I said.

"We can make another announcement to all of Oz tomorrow." Marie nodded as she left the table. I just hoped that we wouldn't regret it later.

* * *

The next day came too quickly. I wanted to turn back, but we needed to do this for Elphaba. She did so much for Marie and me. This we the least we could do for her.

"Citizens of Oz!" I shouted into the microphone. It was starting, again. "We have called you here today to resume where we left off the last time. We are here to clear the name of the Wicked Witch of the West." The crowd started to murmur. I hope this wasn't going to result in something bad happening. I turned around and motioned for Elphaba to step forward. She came out and was greeted with insults.

"It's the Witch!"

"Kill her!"

"Wickedness must be punished!"

"Well, they are being friendly and understanding," Elphaba said under her breath. I held up my hand to silence them. "Please, just, listen to her. She's not wicked!" I said as I stepped aside, allowing Elphaba to the mic.

"Well, I pretty much said my whole story last time. It was dream to meet the Wizard, but when I did, I found out that he was nothing more than a fraud. He spread lies about me to stop you all for believing me if I told you who the Wizard really was." The crowd didn't shout any more insults to her, so Elphaba continued. "I was running for most of my life after that, and faked my death to escape everything. I'm so sorry I tricked all of you like that. I hope that you will learn to accept me and allow me to help make Oz a better place." She turned around to face us. Marie and I were crying hysterically. That was the most beautiful and moving speech we ever heard.

The crowd was silent for a while. I wondered what they would do next. The crowd started to cheer. They were cheering for Elphaba.

"El-pha-ba! El-pha-ba!" the crowd chanted. Marie and I walked up to Elphaba and held up her hands. I could see the tears of joy in her eyes. When the crowd left, Elphaba, Marie and I went back into the sitting room. Nessa was there playing with Alexandra and Juliana. She looked up when she heard us entering.

"How did it go?" she asked.

Elphaba was so happy, she didn't answer. "It went really well. Elphaba's free from running. And she can stay here for as long as she would like." Elphaba looked at us in surprise. "Really?" she asked. Marie and I smiled and nodded. "We're all going to be one big happy family."

Elphaba ran to her daughters and lifted them off the ground. She began to twirl them in the air. They seemed to be enjoying it. Fiyero came into the room. He saw how happy Elphaba was and knew what had happened.

"Dada!" cried Alexandra, seeing her dad over her mother's shoulder.

Elphaba turned around and saw Fiyero.

"Yero, no more hiding. No more running! We're free!" she cried as she gently placed her daughters on the ground and ran into Fiyero's arms. Fiyero gave his wife a passionate kiss. When they pulled away, Elphaba was still smiling.

"We're going to be okay," Fiyero said as he hugged Elphaba.

"I know, Yero, I know," Elphaba said as she buried her head in his chest.

Glinda came into the room. "Girls, there are two people here to see you."

"Who?" asked Marie.

Behind Glinda, two couples walked in. Our eyes widened. "Mom, Dad!" Marie and I both said at the same time and ran to meet our parents. We were hugging for what seemed like forever. We really missed them.

"We are so proud of you girls," Marie's mother said.

"Very proud," agreed my father.

"You girls belong here," my mother said, trying not to let the tears fall from her eyes.

I gave her a hug. "How did you get here?"

They looked at Glinda. Glinda looked at the floor. "I…um…maybe went back to get them," she said as if she expected us to be angry with her. We were just the opposite. We were trilled.

"It's time for us to go," Marie's mother finally announced.

"But, why? You just got here," I protested.

"There's a time limit on this things. I don't know exactly how it works, but the balance will be upset, or something like that, if we stay here too long," explained Marie's dad.

Marie and I nodded sadly. We had one final hug with our parents and they were gone. A few more tears were shed. It was going to be a long journey ahead of us, but I knew that as long and Marie and I had Elphaba, Glinda, Fiyero, Nessa, Boq and everyone else, everything would be okay.

The End!


End file.
